A number of bow-mounted quivers have been developed over the years to improve the accessibility of the supply of arrows to the archer. In order to maintain an open sighting and projection window for the arrow on one side of the bow (the left side for right-handed archers and the right side for left-handed archers), these bow-mounted quiver units have been mounted on the side of the bow opposite to the sighting and projection side and the arrow holding magazine has also been positioned on the non-projection side of the bow. This requires the archer to remove the arrow from the quiver magazine and transfer it to the projection side of the bow before notching it and positioning it on the arrow rest in its sighting and projection path on the bow. This excessive transfer movement of the arrows from one side of the bow to the other eliminates much of the convenience advantage sought to be achieved by a bow-mounted quiver.